


A Merrily Careful Venture

by ghostlyandcoastly



Category: An Absolutely Remarkable Thing - Hank Green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyandcoastly/pseuds/ghostlyandcoastly
Summary: This story didn't end with April May.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Merrily Careful Venture

**Author's Note:**

> AN So… there’s not a lot of fanfiction for the book and that makes me sad so I decided I have to write my own. I am quite obviously a novice writer when compared to Hank and I am perfectly okay with that. I should also recognize that Hank’s writing of and your perception of Robin might very well be antithetical to my own take on it but this is my interpretation and Robin is a character that I really connected to/was intrigued by despite the limited time we spent with him in the books. ALSo one last thing in Hank’s Reddit AMA he said Robin is asexual and so yes of course I will be including that even though it’s not part of the first chapter. Thank you for clicking and I really hope you enjoy.

ofmyownmaking.blogspot.com

I’d like to say first that this is an interesting story and if you can get through what I have to say about all of it and myself, I think you’ll be glad you did.

I’ve always been a backburner person. This is not negative self-talk or a demeaning of my own character. It’s simply an accurate view of the life I have led until Augst 28th, 2020. So while April’s story took place in the spotlight. Mine has not. I’m a private person, I guess you could say. That’s part of the reason I declined being part of April’s (and Andy and Maya and Miranda and Carl’s) book. The other part was I wasn’t as crucial to that story as others. And I was acting in a professional capacity for all of that story. I was experiencing everything in a way less personal. I would say I approached it in an almost robotic way but that might be a little too on the nose considering… well, what ought to be considered here.

However, this story… I can’t quite claim ownership given its larger implications for the world and the universe. But these things did happen to  _ me _ primarily. Believe me, this has taken me a while to come to grips with. Like I said! I’m a back burner person! I shy away from being the main character. Yet I have had to digest the fact that I am a protagonist here. Even after all these months, I still feel bile in my throat as I write that sentence.

I realize at this point you may be screaming at me to get to the damn story. I sympathize. Patience is hard. I have a two-year-old niece that I’ve watched my sister attempt to teach patience. I’m not sure we ever actually learn patience. We just get better at hiding our need for instant gratification. But unfortunately, I am not going to be feeding your particular frenzy yet. I get that everyone wants the story and by now, reporters have figured out that I’m at the center of it and everyone wants my comment. Jennifer Putnam reached out to me thinking I should  _ really _ get on a book deal. She generously offered to throw herself all over it. I politely declined.

But you’re probably also wondering, to be fair, why I’m doing this on Blogspot as opposed to a book or exclusive interview with Barbara Walters. But I wasn’t interested in selling this story. I didn’t want to monetize this. I felt like that would be proving them right.

Who’s them?

Patti LuPone and Daniel Radcliffe.

No, not that Patti LuPone and Daniel Radcliffe.

Patti LuPone and Daniel Radcliffe, otherwise known as Carl’s parents.

I told you it was an interesting story.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok so sorry it was so short but let me know what you thought!


End file.
